Life and time of Eiko
by metalovelor
Summary: After Garnet is named Queen. Eiko is given different walks the streets of Alexandria. Enjoy and reviews please.


**This is one of Eiko POV fic in a day just to Zidane, the events are after is crowned Queen Garnet and Zidane falls into a deep depression. Memories of her past and make a new place to think of a better future with Zidane.**

**Enjoy and Reviews.**

* * *

><p>Rays are never bothered me. It was always the same in my previous home and had plenty of company, though for some reason I felt ... alone.<p>

I never, not really, even had a Mog as guardian all the time ... but I felt ... alone. The morning was quiet, midday never brought something new every night, however mulching he was, I felt cold.

Now these sunbeams seem different than ever seen. The roof is not the same that I saw every night. Still, for some reason, I do not feel bad, indeed, want to live like this forever.

Zidane is the winged bed, his eyes are blue like the sky I see at the moment by the window so, so to speak, and indirectly, I'm watching Zidane's eyes, MI Zidane. It's the same feeling, the same color and same mysteries in their eyes, I feel to see the sky.

I remember Zidane for three days back to this place, with a sad face and lifeless eyes, those eyes that made me smile several times, only wanted to remain closed. And it was that Garnet was a queen or something.

I do not like to see their eyes well and so I decided to go around. Everything here is rare, never seen anything like this in my other house, now my home is where my hero this, many people. How is it that can withstand that? Not sure.

Every second a person goes and hits me or pushes. Hopefully achieved away from all this disaster ...

-Hey girl, want to play? - Ask a girl's voice. Three girls were behind me the same, two of them holding a rope - do you want to try? Not everyone does this - continued.

As it is given to play and got a quick lesson in something as simple abuuurrida: jump rope when so close to you. After that action must be repeated ad nauseam. But now I decided that if this is my new home would make it very clear who was sending around: me.  
>I was nervous, my hands were shaking and I saw my whole life flashed before my eyes. Then the two girls who held the rope began to move. The first jump was very good, I felt I would a million ... but then the two girls were faster.<p>

The sweat started down my forehead to be absorbed by my clothes. Suddenly they went faster. I could not help and lost.

-27 - Said the girl had no rope - not bad. A black guy was 39.

That was all. I could not sit idly by when someone I was wrong. Take a second wind and came back to jump rope and exceeds by far that kind of black - 40. Not bad.

When I went they practiced among themselves, probably know whom to fear.

With a high note was walking around and voting for anyone. None were with me as the guards stopped them. Entered my head that Garnet said I was a savior. But then I remembered another possibility more real. I am the most bad here.

Pass through a dark alley and almost no people. Just me and a stair well, if anyone wants mine! - Who moved my ladder? - I hear someone screaming - and now as low here? - Being bad is not easy ... but that's life.

Then I saw the friend patching Zidane. I greeted him with great respect and told me ungrateful - that I call "one-eyed Lord" - I asked one or two tips in exchange for my stairs and stealing a watch these girls.

Quickly agreed and a half to do a party with music, balloons and games, many games. And as I walked away thinking the games that the party should have heard a man screaming - Little Rascals, that's my ladder! - I know he is a thief but if I had a ladder why ask for another?

Well, another day I see him in the hospital and who knows, if I have time, step by his grave. At least now I have three games: 1-Paint the soldier's face soured. 2-Take off your hat to the real Vivi. 3 - Who eats more food Garnet?, Only a few we know are not their summons as she is deadly ... and lived to tell. 4 - What dish does throw up the fat? Although I doubt there is something.

I'm still standing with the party and nothing more than "Put the other Garnet pounds." But what matters here is not my Recor Zidane to give five hundred pounds to Queen ugly.

Just as he was preparing for the party ... I could not. There was something I carry out wicked. I learned to see again my knight in blue robes ... see it, perched on a table, made me anger ... where do I get 500 gil for the party?

* * *

><p><strong>METALOBELOR: Eiko, what you wanted was money. you had told me! when you get to disc three and had a lot more than that.<strong>

**See ya.**


End file.
